


Медленный процесс

by Sinitsyna



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinitsyna/pseuds/Sinitsyna
Summary: Сейчас 2011-ый, парни могут выходить замуж, и Баки мёртв.Будущее, на самом деле, не такое уж и странное. Снова оказавшись вместе под мирным небом — впервые с того момента, как Баки ушёл на фронт, — они стараются найти своё место в новом миллениуме, в новых телах, и в новом уровне своих отношений.Или: если ты попал в следующее столетие и увидел, что чувства, которые ты всю жизнь пытался подавить, больше не являются запретными — это ещё не значит, что дальше всё будет легко и просто.





	1. The Man Out Of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slow Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/538690) by [lorata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorata/pseuds/lorata). 



> Из предисловия автора: «Я начала писать эту историю в 2011-ом, ещё до выхода "Мстителей", "Зимнего Солдата" и вообще всего остального, кроме "Первого Мстителя". В то время создатели фильмов всё ещё притворялись, что Баки погиб безвозвратно. Я синтезировала собственный канон, смешав детали Киновселенной Марвел с некоторыми линиями из комиксов и заполнив пропуски собственными догадками. К тому моменту, как начали выходить следующие фильмы, я решила продолжить придерживаться своей идеи и не стала пытаться откорректировать уже готовые части работы, чтобы они соответствовали канону».
> 
> От себя хочу добавить, что даже если работа написана до выхода "Зимнего Солдата", общая атмосфера и главные сюжетные моменты вполне соответствуют фильму, так что диссонанса возникнуть не должно.
> 
> Небольшое предупреждение об элементах гета: будет немного затронута линия Баки/Наташи (точнее, Зимнего Солдата/Наташи), но совсем чуть-чуть и в основном в виде воспоминаний.
> 
> Повествование поочерёдно ведётся и от лица Стива, и от лица Баки.
> 
> Публикация на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5906991

— Сынок, — Ник Фьюри смотрит на Стива с интенсивностью, которая вполне могла бы подкрепить популярную теорию о том, что его повязка на глазу на самом деле прикрывает смертоносный лазер, вживлённый прямо в его череп. Другие посетители кафе то и дело оглядываются на них с любопытством. — Не хочешь рассказать мне, почему на днях я включил телевизор и увидел, как Капитан Америка возглавляет гей-парад?

— Если я правильно помню, Вы мне не начальник, — отвечает Стив, скрещивая руки. И это правда: он специально удостоверился в этом, когда понял, что Фьюри со своими подопечными не собирается оставлять его в покое. Действительно, никто не числится его работодателем, и он всё ещё получает только военную пенсию, — а с учётом процентов, накопившихся за все годы его отсутствия... в общем, Стив не бедствует. Это не значит, что ему нравится ничего не делать и получать за это деньги, но и всё то, что мир натворил после свержения Гитлера, ему тоже не слишком нравится. — Насколько мне известно, я не обязан перед Вами отчитываться.

— Конечно, не обязан, — Фьюри слегка ослабляет мощность своего взгляда. — Я просто присматриваю за тобой. Я крайне заинтересован в том, чтобы величайший герой Америки нормально обустроился в будущем. Боюсь, кому-нибудь из наших психологов твоё появление в первых рядах парада ЛГБТ-гордости может показаться тревожным сигналом.

— При всём уважении, сэр, я в полном порядке, — Стив догадывается, что Нику так или иначе придётся дать какие-то указания всем тем людям, в чьи профессиональные обязанности входит носиться туда-сюда в зеркальных очках и говорить что-то в свои забавные гарнитуры, между тем улаживая беспорядки в сфере связей с общественностью. К тому же, Фьюри всегда выглядит так, словно ему не помешает выпить. Или словно он уже выпил. — Кстати, для протокола, я не знал, что это за парад. Я вышел на пробежку в наушниках, а я обычно очень... так скажем, сфокусирован, когда бегаю, поэтому в какой-то момент я поднял голову и увидел вокруг толпу людей. Я подумал, это какая-то очередная штука из будущего, которую я всё равно не пойму, так что решил просто влиться в поток.

«Сфокусирован» — подходящее слово. На пробежках Стив всегда старается как можно больше раствориться в процессе, и в этом деле ему очень пригодилось одно достижение современных технологий — портативный плеер. Раньше ему нравилось бегать в тишине, но теперь у него в мыслях так же шумно, как в набитом болтливыми светскими фигурами банкетном зале на приёме у сенатора. Поэтому он предпочитает включать музыку на максимальную громкость и притворяться, что за ним гонится оркестр Гленна Миллера в полном составе. Конечно, это не очень безопасно с точки зрения правил дорожного движения — Стив читал инструкцию и ознакомлен с необходимостью убавлять звук при пересечении оживлённых улиц, — но он готов пойти на риск, если это помогает заглушить наполняющие его голову нескончаемые голоса или свист морозного ветра вокруг несущегося вперёд поезда Гидры.

Листья, кстати, уже меняют цвет. Стив понятия не имеет, как переживёт наступающую зиму.

— Ну, кое-какие люди ломятся в мою дверь, требуя заявления, — произносит Фьюри, вырывая Стива из размышлений. Он встряхивает головой, возвращаясь в реальность. Сфокусируйся, солдат. — Полагаю, ты не будешь так любезен поделиться подходящей цитатой?

Стив напряжённо расправляет плечи. В тот день, догадавшись, какова тема этого парада, он отправился домой и заглянул в свой компьютер — наверное, он никогда не привыкнет к тому, что в его квартире есть настоящий компьютер размером с пакет для бандероли. Как выяснилось, причиной праздничного шествия была легализация однополых браков в штате Нью-Йорк. Даже Ниагарский водопад раскрасили в цвета радуги. Они с Баки всегда хотели как-нибудь добраться туда автостопом, полюбоваться знаменитой достопримечательностью.

Но жизнь может либо продолжаться, либо закончиться; их жизни на этом распутье разошлись в разные стороны. И пока весь город праздновал, Стив с головой зарывался в сканы старых газет в поисках любой информации о Джеймсе Бьюкенене Барнсе.

— Я думаю, это замечательно, — Стив готов поспорить, что Фьюри удивлён, даже если его лицо этого не выдаёт. Ага, всё верно, Капитан Америка — _наш звёздный орёл Ка-апита-ан_ — думает, что это замечательно. Выкусите, директор Стратегического Отечественного и чёрт-знает-какого-там-ещё Подразделения. — Каждый гражданин должен иметь право связать свою жизнь с любимым человеком, завести семью, получить заслуженные плоды своего труда. В этом и есть истинный американский дух. Мне кажется, однополые браки воплощают нашу национальную идею свободы ничуть не хуже, чем яблочный пирог или старый добрый звёздно-полосатый флаг, — он делает паузу. — Достаточно подходящая цитата?

— Сойдёт, — кивает Фьюри, поднимаясь с места. Стив игнорирует глубокий подкожный зуд.

После ухода Ника Стив ещё долго сидит в кафе, разглядывая улицу сквозь запачканное окно. Здешние официантки не распознали, кому именно наливают свой отвратительный кофе, — а Стиву кофе нравится именно таким, и вкуснее было бы только, разве что, пить его холодным из металлической кружки, передавая её друг другу где-нибудь в окопе, по колено в ледяной грязи. Никто не обращает на него внимания, так что Стив позволяет себе спокойно сидеть, думать, притворяться. Огней Таймс-Сквер отсюда не видно, вокруг только тёмные переулки, сигналящие машины и крики «ЭЙ, ЗАСРАНЕЦ». И он снова и снова оборачивается, чтобы улыбнуться собеседнику напротив, вместо этого обнаруживая, что за столиком он один.

Сейчас 2011-ый, парни могут выходить замуж, и Баки мёртв.

***

Стив много времени проводит в прогулках без особой цели. По улицам, по подземным переходам. Он часто думает обо всех своих друзьях, которых теперь нет в живых, — но именно с Баки он сталкивается на каждом углу. Нью-Йорк всё тот же, но вместе с тем и совсем другой, и различия напоминают о Баки так же сильно, как и неожиданные удары ностальгии от неизменных деталей, вроде всё ещё стоящего на своём прежнем месте старого ресторанчика, куда они иногда ходили вместе. Стив постоянно ловит себя посреди неосознанных мысленных заметок, что надо не забыть рассказать Баки вот это, показать ему вон то, — совсем как было после смерти его мамы.

Однажды он целых полчаса стоит перед бутиком женской одежды и разглядывает манекены на витрине. Наверное, он бы женился на Пегги — это было бы правильным решением, как ему кажется. Но он понятия не имеет, надела ли она тогда то красное платье, потому что ей нравился этот цвет, или фасон, или по той простой причине, что оно было самым отдалённым от привычной военной формы предметом в её гардеробе. Когда менеджер магазина в третий раз якобы невзначай проходит мимо, бросая в его сторону всё более обеспокоенные взгляды, Стив разворачивается, чтобы уйти, и чуть не врезается в стойку с кожаными куртками.

«Баки бы такая понравилась», — думает он автоматически.

***

Ровно два месяца назад, вскоре после всей истории с Локи, Стив наконец набрался смелости встретиться с Фьюри и попросить его изменить статус в файле Баки с **ПРОПАЛ БЕЗ ВЕСТИ** на **ПОГИБ ПРИ ИСПОЛНЕНИИ** : «Сэр, даже если он не умер непосредственно в результате падения, прошло уже больше семидесяти лет. Он никак не мог выжить. Мне нужно официальное завершение». Ровно месяц назад он вернулся из своего одиночного мотопробега по стране, навестив на обратном пути старый армейский лагерь, где его тренировали, мемориал погибшим солдатам и кладбище, где похоронены все его друзья.

А сегодня утром агенты ЩИТа вламываются в его крошечную квартиру в Бруклине, насильно выводят его из здания и запихивают на заднее сидение машины.

Им повезло, что Стив уже проснулся и успел распознать логотипы на их форме, иначе в его квартире сейчас было бы полно покалеченных агентов без сознания и вопросов без ответа.  
— Вы, ребята, не хотите сообщить мне, что происходит? — спрашивает Стив. Все молчат. Помимо всего прочего, это не обычные агенты на побегушках — одеты во всё чёрное, в масках, в полном обмундировании и с кучей оружия. Специальный отряд. Специальный отряд, явно готовящийся к неприятностям.

Они не отвечают на его вопросы, но он этого и не ждёт. В конце концов, он не является официальным сотрудником ЩИТа. Теперь организация всё же начисляет ему зарплату, если верить банковскому счёту, но Фьюри обычно просит его присоединиться к тому или иному заданию не в форме приказа, а скорее в стиле «без твоей помощи Земля обречена на гибель». Может, он просто не имеет необходимых полномочий, чтобы его посвятили в суть происходящего в данный момент.

Стива не особо волнует сам факт поездки в неопределённое место назначения, — ну, то есть, это вызывает неприятное зудящее ощущение внутри, но он знает, что это неотъемлемая часть военных операций, даже если зачастую в этом нет необходимости. Высшие инстанции любят держать исполнительные органы в неведении, находя в этом, видимо, некое удовлетворение. Но Стиву всё же хочется верить, что Фьюри не станет скрывать от него по-настоящему серьёзные вещи, если хочет получить помощь Капитана Америки в следующем кризисе. Который, как Стив предполагает, именно сейчас и наступил.

Из машины его провожают к чёрному джету без иллюминаторов и опознавательных знаков. Во время полёта Стив послушно сидит в тишине вместе с всё теми же агентами, каждый из которых выглядит настолько напряжённо, насколько только могут себе позволить парни в закрывающих лица шлемах.  
— Я не захватил свой костюм, — отмечает Стив на всякий случай, хотя, скорее всего, у Фьюри найдётся парочка запасных для подобной ситуации. Никто ему не отвечает.

В итоге их пунктом назначения оказывается вовсе не ожидаемый хэлликерриер, и даже не зал совещаний или точка сбора команды, или любое другое место, которое подразумевало бы, что Стиву предстоит отправиться на операцию. Его доставляют к большому непримечательному серому зданию, которое может быть чем угодно, и расположено оно на улице, которая может находиться где угодно. Стиву удаётся бросить на окружающую местность лишь короткий взгляд, после чего его поспешно заводят в лифт, который в следующее мгновение уже несётся вниз с умопомрачительной скоростью.

Именно в этот момент Стив вдруг осознаёт, что всё это вполне похоже на тщательно разработанную ловушку. Возможно, он был слишком доверчив, и это вовсе не ЩИТ…

К счастью для всех присутствующих агентов, этой идее не удаётся в полной мере развиться в его сознании, и лифт останавливается как раз вовремя, прежде чем он успевает собраться с силами и вступить в драку, — перед разъехавшимися дверями стоит Ник Фьюри.

— Не потрудитесь объяснить мне, что происходит, сэр? — спрашивает Стив с подчёркнутой вежливостью. Попытались бы притащить куда-то любого другого Мстителя подобным образом — и узнали бы, насколько благополучно такой номер обернулся бы для всех вовлечённых.

— Мы объясним всё позже, — говорит Фьюри. Стив, в принципе, и не надеялся услышать от него что-то большее, так что вместо удивления он испытывает лишь покорное раздражение. — В данный момент нам необходимо решить кое-какую проблему, и для достижения этой цели ты должен находиться в безопасности.

— Что? — это что-то новенькое. — Разве мне не следует присоединиться и помочь?

— В стандартной ситуации, да, так и было бы, — Фьюри кивком указывает Стиву следовать за ним. Пройдя по коридору, они оказываются в помещении, похожем на роскошный номер отеля, перенесённый прямо в середину военной крепости. Огромная кровать, телевизор, какая-то развлекательная система, на разгадывание которой Стиву потребуется час, и всё это дополнено стенами из взрывоустойчивых блоков и входной дверью с сейфовыми замками. — Но на этот раз всё не так просто.

Баки всегда говорил, что люди используют это выражение, когда хотят казаться умнее, чем они есть на самом деле. Стив подавляет непрошеные воспоминания и сцепляет руки у себя за спиной.  
— Ну, хоть что-то Вы можете мне рассказать, сэр?

— За тобой послали ассасина, организация заказчика неизвестна, — отвечает Фьюри. — Команда уже отправилась на его поиски, но тебе лучше остаться здесь, чтобы минимизировать риск. Мы не можем тебя потерять.

Стив понимает, что ему, наверное, должно льстить, насколько он ценный сотрудник, но вместо этого он чувствует себя как в 1942-ом, когда Филлипс заявил, что у его солдат нет времени подрабатывать няньками для цирковой обезьянки.  
— Сэр, я не собираюсь быть лёгкой мишенью, я в состоянии действовать осторожно, — возражает он, но Фьюри качает головой.

— Извини, сынок, не в этот раз. Нельзя рисковать. Ситуация очень деликатная.

«Деликатной ситуацией» Фьюри может называть целый список вещей, которые Стиву некомфортно даже произносить вслух.  
— Ясно, — отзывается он, ощущая, как волнение начинает клацать зубами внутри его груди, словно разгорячённый щенок, играющий с ботинком. — И что, мне просто сидеть тут? Можете хотя бы дать мне какое-нибудь устройство для связи с командой, чтобы я слышал, что происходит?

Фьюри снова отрицательно трясёт головой.  
— Это не очень хорошая идея. Просто жди здесь. Когда мы его поймаем, я приглашу тебя для отчёта.

— Отчёта? — Стив озадаченно хмурится. — Какой я могу дать отчёт, не участвуя в самой операции? Сэр?

Но Фьюри уже направляется к выходу, развернувшись на пятках своим фирменным точным движением, заставляющим его плащ эффектно взлететь следом, как будто рядом как раз вовремя оказался порыв ветра. Тони и Клинт однажды предположили, что он часами практиковал этот трюк, когда только начинал работать агентом, то есть где-то в эру динозавров.

— А пока... — говорит Стив пустой комнате, как только дверь закрывается. Он раздражённо вздыхает и усаживается на диван. На столе рядом есть ноутбук, но он не подключен к интернету. Включив телевизор и пролистав каналы, Стив обречённо убеждается, что везде только фильмы — никаких прямых репортажей или новостных сводок. Его единственный способ узнать, что происходит — быть хорошим мальчиком и послушно ждать, как сказал Фьюри.

По крайней мере, ему хотя бы оставили бумагу и карандаши — хорошие, фирмы Staedtler, куда дороже тех, которые Стив таскал с собой на фронте, подтачивая их ножом, пока огрызки не становились слишком короткими для его непривычно крупных после сыворотки пальцев. Не придумав занятия получше, Стив садится за стол и начинает рисовать. Обычно на его рисунках запечатлены Мстители, но сейчас он слишком отвлечён и почти не обращает внимания на движения своей руки, автоматически создающей набросок. И когда он наконец вырывается из собственных мыслей и фокусируется на получившейся картинке — на листе изображена Ревущая Команда, в полном составе собравшаяся вокруг костра. Он нервно сглатывает и отбрасывает альбом в сторону, не в силах смотреть на собственное творение.

Они все мертвы. И Стив должен быть на том свете вместе с ними. Но вместо этого он застрял в этом давно переросшем его мире, где всё блестит и шумит, всё пропитано новизной и циничностью, совсем как предсказывала показная пышность и синтетическая привлекательность Старк-Экспо в 1942-ом. И здесь не осталось никакой надежды. Похоже, таким современные люди и представляют будущее: чем дальше, тем хуже.

В комнате нет часов, но Стив и по внутренним ощущениям понимает, что текущая миссия, судя по длительности, не из лёгких. Он смотрит несколько фильмов, не особо вникая в происходящее на экране, но в итоге снова берётся за карандаш и рисует ещё несколько портретов — на этот раз действительно Мстителей. Профиль Наташи в момент, когда она чему-то приятно удивлена, и строгие линии её лица выглядят чуть мягче. Брюс и Тони, склонившиеся над рабочим столом и занятые чем-то, что Стив никогда в жизни не смог бы понять. Клинт, с тёплой улыбкой на лице разбирающий свой лук и шуточно целующий каждую деталь. Тор, взмахивающий куском пиццы в одной руке и кружкой пива размером со свою голову в другой.

Одна из вещей, которые Стив выучил за эти несколько месяцев в новой жизни — его ненасытный аппетит не был временным побочным эффектом сыворотки вкупе с недостаточными размерами армейских пайков. Как выяснилось, это постоянная особенность, которая теперь будет преследовать его до конца жизни. Поэтому он уже начинает чувствовать заметный голод к тому моменту, когда замки на двери наконец щёлкают. Стив нетерпеливо вскакивает на ноги.

К его удивлению, в комнату заходит Клинт. Он явно только что был у медиков: руки перевязаны в нескольких местах, но бинты не особо скрывают масштабы повреждений. Светлые волосы испачканы кровью, но, кажется, не его собственной. Он опускается на диван и роняет голову в раскрытые ладони.

— Клинт? — спрашивает Стив, ощущая взрыв адреналина внутри. — Все целы? Вы поймали наёмника?

— Да, — отзывается Клинт хрипло. — Нат сейчас с ним.

— Что... — Стив недоумённо сдвигает брови. — Почему Нат с ним? Она его знает?

Впрочем, в этом есть смысл: Стиву очень мало известно о прошлом Наташи до службы в ЩИТе. Каждый раз, когда кто-то это упоминает, она тут же заметно замыкается, а Клинт в такие моменты внезапно начинает излучать агрессивную решимость защитить её любой ценой. Одного этого факта достаточно для вывода, что давний знакомый Наташи из прошлой жизни не может быть хорошим знаком. И всё звучит только хуже от того, как сейчас напряжены мышцы на руках Клинта, сжимающего пальцы в кулаки.

— Клинт, — произносит Стив, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами. — Скажи, в чём дело. Кто-то пострадал?

— Не совсем... — Клинт проводит рукой по волосам, даже не останавливаясь, когда его пальцы задевают пропитанные засохшей кровью пряди. — Мы... этот ассасин упоминался в файлах ЩИТа. Мы не знали его имени. Оказалось, Нат знала, но это никогда не касалось её дел и не всплывало в отчётах, поэтому и в систему не попало.

Клинт никогда не говорит в такой манере, ему не свойственно начинать ответ на вопрос издалека и играть в прятки, обходя правду вокруг да около, как часто делает Фьюри. Если Стив и без того был серьёзно взволнован, теперь он на грани паники.  
— Что ты не договариваешь? Почему его послали меня убить? Наташа в порядке? Клинт, пожалуйста…

Клинт тяжело откидывается на спинку дивана и закрывает глаза руками.  
— Наташа когда-то работала с ним, в Красной Комнате. Он её тренировал. Они были... близки. Какое-то время они даже были любовниками, это вроде как помогало не сойти с ума, наверное, не знаю. Я не спрашивал. Я знал, что у неё кто-то был когда-то, она иногда говорила о нём — но только во сне. Она звала его _Американец_. ЩИТ называл его _Зимний Солдат_.

Стив ждёт какой-то узнаваемой нити, ищет какое-то объяснение, каким образом это связано с ним, но ничего не обнаруживает.  
— Русские? — спрашивает он, не находя, за что зацепиться. — Насколько я помню, у меня никогда не было проблем с ними. Мы были союзниками. Вся история с Холодной Войной началась гораздо позже.

То есть, уже после исчезновения Стива, но ещё до рождения Клинта, — один из этих странных арифметических фактов, которые только недавно наконец перестали выбивать Стива из колеи каждый раз, когда он об этом задумывается. Клинт кивает.  
— Я знаю. Это... другое. Это личное.

— Бартон! — Стив не хочет срываться, но он, в конце концов, провёл день взаперти в пустой комнате в компании паранойи и воспоминаний. — Просто скажи, как есть. Пожалуйста?

— После задержания нам удалось установить его личность, — Клинт нервно вздыхает. — Сначала мы решили, что это всего лишь совпадение, но... специалисты прогнали его фотографию через программу визуального распознавания, и всё подтвердилось. Стопроцентная идентификация. Это заняло много времени, потому что все его фото, которые сохранились у нас в архивах — старые, чёрно-белые, и все сняты неформально, ни одного чёткого студийного кадра...

Стив резко теряет способность дышать, как будто ему снова шестнадцать, и какой-то придурок со всей силы врезал ему в живот, отправляя в свободное падение.  
— Нет, — говорит он. — Нет, вы ошиблись.

— Боюсь, это не так, — Клинт до сих пор ни разу не встретился со Стивом взглядом. — Мы вернулись ещё несколько часов назад, и всё это время перепроверяли информацию. Дело ведь не только во внешности, мы проверили все оставшиеся у нас с войны данные — отпечатки пальцев, зубов, все физиологические параметры из его медицинской карты. Всё совпадает. Сделали даже какой-то углеродный тест по его волосу, и результаты показали, что он был в крио-камере с конца 80-х, как раз тогда Советский Союз уже начал распадаться. Либо это какой-то невероятно прогрессивный клон — а в таком случае не было бы никакого смысла делать только один или отправлять на задание единственный образец — либо… это действительно он.

Клинт вытаскивает из кармана лист плотной бумаги, сложенный до четверти.  
— Осталось только получить твоё подтверждение. Просто, так сказать, чтобы лишний раз убедиться в том, что мы уже знаем.

Стив берёт протянутый листок, разворачивает его и утыкается глазами в портретное фото. Волосы слишком растрёпанные, и выражение лица совсем неправильное — в изгибе губ есть что-то жестокое, чего Стив никогда в жизни не видел, ни разу за двадцать лет их знакомства. Взгляд — непривычно твёрдый и пугающий.

Но это Баки.

Во всём изображении что-то не так, что-то неуловимое, и Стив не сразу понимает, в чём дело — пока не осознаёт, что это первая цветная фотография Баки, которую он видит. Баки погиб раньше, чем их изобрели.

По крайней мере, Стив так думал.

— Это невозможно, — говорит он, не зная, прижать ли это фото к своей груди или швырнуть как можно дальше. Его тело само находит компромисс, заставляя стиснуть пальцы с такой силой, что толстая глянцевая фотобумага мнётся по краям от их хватки. — Он... я смотрел, как он падает. Я видел то ущелье. Никто не смог бы выжить.

— Мы ещё не знаем точно, что произошло, — признаёт Клинт. — Они постараются восстановить наиболее полную картину событий, но на первый взгляд всё выглядит довольно плохо. Судя по снимкам его мозга, последние семьдесят лет его замораживали несколько раз. Грубо говоря, ты провёл эти годы в одном долгом сне, а он скорее кучу раз засыпал урывками.

Руки Стива дрожат.  
— Я хочу увидеться с ним.

— Нельзя.

— Потому что он собирался меня убить? — Стиву с трудом удаётся выдавить эти слова. — Клинт, я... если он... если его отношение ко мне изменилось _настолько_ , я должен знать, в чём причина. Если он винит меня за то, что я позволил ему упасть, или вообще заставил его увязаться за мной, мне нужно поговорить с ним и...  
Но Клинт молчит и сидит неподвижно, закрыв глаза и сжав челюсти так сильно, что на щеках выступили желваки.

И Стив вдруг всё понимает.

— Они не просто так отправили именно тебя, — произносит он, не переставая надеяться, молиться, просить все высшие силы, что его догадка ошибочна. Только не это. Что угодно, только не это. — Они послали тебя, потому что ты сможешь объяснить, каково это. Через что он прошёл.  
Стив опускает листок с фотографией на стол. В глазах Баки нет никакого инопланетного свечения, но ведь сам способ мог быть и другим. Его ноги подкашиваются, и он обрушивается на диван рядом с Клинтом.  
— С ним сделали то же, что Локи тогда сделал с тобой.

Клинт втягивает воздух и медленно выдыхает.  
— Похоже на то. Он ни на что не реагирует. Только когда Нат с ним говорила, в его взгляде что-то промелькнуло, но не больше. Ничего из его прошлого — Команда, война — не вызывает никакой реакции. Мы пробовали называть твоё имя — ничего. Единственное, что побуждает его к действию...

— Капитан Америка, — произносит Стив с горечью на языке, словно он только что выпил осадок гущи из кофейника, дно которого покрыто пригоревшей накипью.

— Да. Скажешь это, и сразу... — Клинт щёлкает пальцами. — Пришлось его связать. Мы убрали руку, но...

— Его _руку_?! — Стив подскакивает на месте. — Клинт, даже если он изменился, какого...

— Нет-нет, не в этом смысле. У него металлический протез. Самая продвинутая модель 60-х, пожалуй, но теперь она уже устарела в технологическом плане. У русских, видимо, начались трудности ближе к распаду СССР. Там есть всякое встроенное оружие, типа браслетов с ракетами, которые Нат иногда использует, знаешь? В общем, пришлось снять этот протез. Доктора предполагают, что он потерял свою руку из-за обморожения или гангрены после падения, и те, кто нашли его... ну, сделали ему новую.

Стив прижимает руку ко рту и едва не давится воздухом, всё внутри сводит спазмом. Клинт кладёт руку ему на затылок и заставляет нагнуться вперёд, склонив голову между колен.  
— Всё в порядке, приятель, дыши, — инструктирует Клинт ровным тоном. — Мне поручили поговорить с тобой. Объяснить, каково это, чтобы ты был готов.

— Готов к чему? — огрызается Стив хрипло. Рвотные порывы удалось подавить, в отличие от слёз, текущих по его щекам.

— К тому, насколько он может быть потерян. Когнитивная рекалибровка на этот раз не спасёт, как было со мной, иначе он бы уже раз десять пришёл в себя во время нашей драки при его аресте, — его рука крепче сжимает шею Стива. — Локи отодвинул моё сознание с места и положил в мою голову свои мысли, но сам я всё ещё был где-то там. Конечно, это только предварительные результаты, но судя по тому, что уже известно — выглядит всё так, словно сознание твоего друга, грубо говоря, вытащили из него, покрошили на мелкие кусочки и запихнули обратно в том порядке, в каком им было нужно. Не исключено, что в нём осталось слишком мало от прежней личности, и её уже не получится вернуть.

Стив пережил на себе один из самых рискованных научных экспериментов в истории, и этот процесс обошёлся ему чудовищной болью; а после он прошёл целую череду тестов и испытаний, измеряющих его устойчивость к боли, выносливость, восприимчивость к токсинам, химикатам и всевозможным болезням. Он пешком прошагал через всю Европу, вместе с друзьями сражаясь с фашистами и агентами Гидры, и на протяжении всех тех месяцев обходился стандартным армейским пайком, в то время как его новое тело требовало как минимум в пять раз больше. Только на прошлой неделе очередной никудышный злодей с замораживающей пушкой столкнул его с крыши небоскрёба, что привело бы к неминуемому концу, если бы не Тони, едва успевший его поймать, — и даже спасение чуть не стоило ему сотрясения мозга из-за резкого рывка. Стиву ещё даже нет тридцати, но он уже перенёс куда больше, чем подавляющему большинству людей доведётся за всю жизнь.

Он надеется, все учтут этот факт и не будут смеяться над ним за то, что услышанное сейчас заставляет его упасть в обморок.

Придя в себя, он обнаруживает, что лежит на диване. Неизвестно, как Клинту удалось его туда затащить. Стив садится прямо, игнорируя колючую боль в голове и неприятные отголоски тошноты в животе.  
— Я хочу увидеться с ним.

Клинт, раскинувшийся на кровати, отрицательно мотает головой под прижатой к лицу подушкой.  
— Нельзя.

— В смысле, нельзя? Нельзя сейчас, или вообще никогда?

— Это от многого зависит, — он садится и перекидывает ноги за край постели. — Слушай, я понимаю, что это полный отстой, но в данный момент у него напрочь сносит крышу от одного упоминания Капитана Америки. ЩИТ приложит все усилия, чтобы привести обратно в действие всё, что осталось от его собственного сознания, но для этого потребуется время. А твоё присутствие переключит его обратно в режим убийцы на задании, и будет только хуже. Сейчас ты — его главный триггер, и пока ЩИТ не вытащит это из его головы, тебе нельзя с ним видеться.

Стив с силой прижимает основания ладоней к глазам и стискивает зубы.  
— Я хочу получать регулярные отчёты о текущем прогрессе. И требую увидеться с ним, как только это будет возможно.

— Приём будет не радушный, Кэп.

— Мне плевать! — Стив прожигает его взглядом, Клинт только дёргает плечами в ответ. — Я просто... пожалуйста.

— Я не могу ничего обещать от лица начальства, — вздыхает Клинт. — Они собираются поговорить с тобой через пару дней. А до тех пор Фьюри велел тебе сидеть смирно. Ты снят со всех миссий, пока они не будут готовы дать тебе какие-то указания по этому делу.

— Договорились, — Стив кивает, сдаваясь. — Но если меня будут держать здесь, то пусть хотя бы принесут еды.

Клинт поднимается на ноги и потягивается, от чего все его суставы пугающе хрустят.  
— Фьюри сказал, что ты можешь поехать домой, если обещаешь хорошо себя вести. Но как только попытаешься пробраться к нему — твою задницу обложат повышенной охраной.

Стив яростно сжимает челюсти, но он знает: иногда в бою важно вовремя осознать, что ты не сможешь победить. И порой этот момент наступает вовсе не тогда, когда ты больше не можешь встать.  
— Понял.

Клинт хлопает его по плечу.  
— Всё будет в порядке. Мы вернём его.

Стив пережил мировую войну и семидесятилетний сон во льдах, он своими глазами видел инопланетян, монстров, мифических персонажей и немыслимые технологии, — и даже после всего этого он всё ещё ходит в церковь каждое воскресенье. Но если Баки навсегда останется заложником чужого контроля, запертым в ловушке в собственной голове — Стив не сомневается, это безвозвратно уничтожит его веру.

— Надеюсь, — произносит он. Клинт отвечает печальной натянутой улыбкой.


	2. For Everything (Turn Turn Turn)

ЩИТ выкачивает из Стива всю информацию о Баки, которая у него есть. Сперва Стив долго не может сказать ничего по существу: в голову лезут только бесполезные подробности вроде его любимого цвета (синий), или того, какой кофе он предпочитает (чёрный), или разные виды его улыбок, и что значит выражение его лица, когда он вскидывает брови и прищуривает глаза — так, что в уголках появляются морщинки. Только через несколько часов ему наконец удаётся сконцентрироваться и рассказать о том, чего от него ждут: навыки, психологические параметры и прочие подобные характеристики. А после этого ему запрещают вмешиваться и велят идти домой.

Следующие несколько месяцев Стив выживает на официальных отчётах ЩИТа, слухах, сомнительно-легальном подслушивании и полученных ещё более нелегальным путём сведениях от Тони, который написал специальную программу для взлома архивов Фьюри и даже успел скачать оттуда кое-какие файлы, прежде чем его поймали. После этого Стиву делают официальный выговор, любезно доставленный самим Фьюри лично. Но ему плевать. И тот факт, что Капитан Америка так беспечно позволяет себе грубое нарушение прямых указаний оказывается, по-видимому, настолько серьёзным, что в конце беседы Фьюри всё-таки обещает предоставлять ему больше информации — по крайней мере, насколько это возможно.

Все новости плохие. Клинт и Наташа усаживаются рядом и подробно рассказывают Стиву о своём опыте пережитого промывания мозгов и контроля над разумом. Стива тошнит от одних только этих историй, не говоря уже о том, чтобы представлять, каково всё это для Баки. Наташа рассказывает о том, как в один прекрасный день какие-то агенты нашли её и сказали, что она никогда не была дизайнером, или балериной, или школьным учителем; о том, как ей пришлось позволить ЩИТу залезть в её голову, чтобы вытащить оттуда Красную Комнату; о том, что у неё всё ещё остались воспоминания, реальность которых невозможно проверить. Клинт описывает, каково было смотреть в глаза человека, который дал ему работу и оттащил от края саморазрушения — а потом выстрелить ему прямо в грудь. Когда у Стива начинается паника, Клинт добавляет, что Локи приказал ему целиться в голову, но он не сделал этого, найдя где-то внутри достаточно собственного сознания, чтобы направить выстрел в спрятанный под костюмом Фьюри бронежилет.

 _Ещё есть надежда_ , говорит Клинт. _У него есть шанс_ , добавляет Наташа.

Стиву давно не снились кошмары, но теперь снятся. Время идёт, но ему всё ещё не разрешают увидеться с Баки.

Своё второе Рождество в новом столетии он собирается встречать в коридоре, у двери в комнату Баки, вооружившись колодой карт, парочкой старых комиксов, фотографиями Ревущей Команды и двумя бутылками пива.

— Ох, Кэп, — произносит Клинт, внезапно усаживаясь на пол рядом с ним, скрестив ноги. Не исключено, что он только что спустился прямо с потолка, или что-то в этом духе. — Даже смотреть больно.

— Что есть, то есть, — Стив пожимает плечами. Он знает, где находится комната Баки только потому, что специально расспрашивал. Но здесь нет ни единого окна, и помещение полностью звуконепроницаемо, — иначе он бы попытался связаться с Баки азбукой Морзе. Честно говоря, скорее всего, именно во избежание этого ЩИТ и позаботился о звукоизоляции, но — кто знает.

— Во что вы обычно играли? — спрашивает Клинт, забирая у Стива карты, вытаскивая их из коробки и тут же принимаясь тасовать их со сноровкой, присущей скорее цирковому артисту, а не профессиональному шпиону.

— Снап, — отвечает Стив, — но для этого нужно больше... оу.

«Оу» вырывается, когда он поднимает взгляд и видит появившуюся рядом Наташу. Она опускается возле Клинта, сложив ноги быстрым и пугающе плавным движением, и ставит перед собой бутылку водки. Вскоре за её спиной возникают Брюс и Тони с закусками и напитками в руках. Они поспешно расставляют всё принесённое, после чего Тони обрушивается на пол с грацией слона, а Брюс осторожно усаживается напротив.

— Ребята... — начинает Стив, чувствуя жжение в глазах.

— Я раздаю, — провозглашает Тони, выхватывая карты из рук Клинта.

— Значит, будешь мухлевать, — задумчиво протягивает Брюс.

— Я тут единственный обычный человек в компании супер-солдата, ниндзя-двойняшек и тебя, дружище. А это означает, что если я не буду осторожен, мне откусят или отрежут руки. Если бы я знал, что так всё сложится — захватил бы наручные части костюма, но теперь уж как есть. Короче, я ещё как, чёрт возьми, буду мухлевать.

— Тебе это не поможет, — произносит Наташа безмятежным голосом, после чего протягивает Стиву свою водку. Он делает глоток, не закусывая, позволяя чистой жидкости обжечь горло, и вспоминает, как когда-то в прошлой жизни Баки доказывал, что алкоголь должен быть как обнажённая девушка — прекрасным даже без одежды, не нуждающимся во всяких идиотских украшениях вроде апельсинового сока или сиропа. Стив задаётся вопросом, изменилось ли его мнение.

***

После наступления нового года Баки перемещают в комнату с окном — односторонним, — и Стиву разрешают наблюдать за ним снаружи. Волосы Баки отросли, растрёпанные пряди спадают почти до плеч. Стив уверен, что прежний Баки ни за что бы не стал обременять себя такой причёской, в армии он даже брился не чаще раза в неделю, если ему сходил с рук неподобающий вид, а заморачиваться уходом за такими длинными волосами было бы для него дикой идеей. Его тело — по крайней мере, те его части, которые не закрыты белой больничной формой — исчерчено шрамами, которых Стив не помнит. Левой руки нет, рукав рубашки завёрнут и прикреплён к плечу — судя по всему, нитью, а не булавками.

Баки крадущимся шагом ходит по комнате, как тигр в клетке. Обходит углы с армейской точностью, ни на минуту не останавливаясь.

— Он такой же? — спрашивает Стив, ощущая рядом присутствие Наташи, хотя он не слышал, как она подошла, несмотря на свой повышенный слух. — В смысле, каким ты его знала?

— В каком-то плане, — отвечает она. Её лицо спокойно, но за время их общения Стив уже научился читать её скрытые эмоции, и сейчас он улавливает едва заметный изгиб бровей, означающий, что она сдерживается с трудом. — Тот, кого я знала... в нём было много злости, да, но под ней всегда пряталось что-то ещё. Где-то глубоко. Несмотря на Красную Комнату, он был... добр ко мне. Сейчас я этого не вижу.

Стив рвано втягивает воздух. Наташа расцепляет сложенные на груди руки и проводит по его запястью кончиками пальцев.  
— Мы вернём его, — произносит она, и в её голосе слышится звон стали. — Даже если мне придётся собственноручно заползти к нему в голову и вытащить его силой.

Стиву приятно — пусть и в ужасном и бесполезном смысле — знать, что он не единственный, кто любит этого человека, крадущегося из угла в угол за стеклом.

***

В начале февраля Фьюри вызывает Стива в свой офис.  
— Я расскажу тебе это только по той единственной причине, что ты и так всё узнаешь каким-нибудь неведомым мне образом, и я не хочу, чтобы эта информация тебя обнадёжила, — говорит он, поддерживая свою репутацию неугасающего солнечного лучика ЩИТа.

Стив нервно сглатывает.  
— Сэр?

— Наши специалисты полагают, что избавились от всех триггеров, — продолжает Фьюри. — Конечно, ещё слишком рано, чтобы сказать наверняка, но судя по тому, что мы видим в данный момент — нам удалось разобрать все структуры, оставленные в его голове Красной Комнатой.

Стив ощущает волну раздражения от того факта, что приведение разума Баки в порядок обсуждается такими терминами, как будто речь идёт о сборке уродливой мебели. Однако облегчение от услышанного всё равно чуть не сбивает его с ног.  
— Но есть и плохие новости?

— Мы вытащили из его головы Красную Комнату, но после этого там мало что осталось. По сути, сейчас перед нами абсолютно пустое состояние сознания, — в которое, скорее всего, его приводили между миссиями, прежде чем загружать новую программу. В данный момент того Джеймса Барнса, которого ты знал, здесь нет.

Стив не отступает.  
— Это не всё.

— Нет, не всё. У нас есть... кое-какой артефакт, — осторожно произносит Фьюри. Интересно, как много собраний и переговоров потребовалось, чтобы Нику разрешили сказать хотя бы это. Стиву, скорее всего, придётся подписать какой-нибудь документ, прежде чем его выпустят из офиса. Так, на всякий случай. — Неважно, что это такое и где мы это достали, но мы полагаем, что данный предмет может помочь вернуть то, что осталось от старых воспоминаний Барнса. Всё зависит от того, каким образом Красная Комната избавлялась от его памяти и сознания в первую очередь, — но если там что-то осталось, у нас должно получиться вернуть это.

Руки Стива сжимаются в кулаки, но он прилагает все усилия, чтобы сохранять спокойствие насколько это возможно.  
— Каковы шансы, что это сработает?

— Я предпочту не высчитывать шансы, — отвечает Фьюри. — Шансы могут измениться, как и ожидания. Главное, что если его воспоминания всё ещё спрятаны где-то у него в голове — нам удастся их достать. Проблема в том, что те, кто стирал ему память, могли использовать нечто похожее — и тогда восстанавливать будет просто нечего. Ещё наш аппарат не способен дифференцировать информацию. Вернётся всё — с раннего детства до того самого момента, когда его последний раз поместили в заморозку. Это означает, что он вспомнит и все свои миссии, все задания, на которые его отправляли. Если он всё ещё такой же хороший парень, каким был, когда упал с того поезда, велика вероятность, что эти воспоминания причинят ему значительную боль.

У Стива сводит челюсть, но он заставляет себя держаться твёрдо.  
— Что именно Вы пытаетесь этим сказать?

— Я пытаюсь сказать, что даже если нам удастся его вернуть, есть риск, что он сойдёт с ума от чувства вины, — произносит Фьюри, и, может, Стиву просто кажется, но его голос словно теряет прежнюю резкость. — Мне жаль.

Стив кивает.  
— Но Вы всё равно собираетесь пойти на этот риск?

— Да.

— Могу я увидеться с ним? Если это сработает?

На этот раз выражение лица Ника действительно смягчается, и в его чертах читается сожаление.  
— Думаю, для начала ему лучше встретиться с кем-то, знакомым ему из более недавних воспоминаний. Если он действительно плохо отреагирует на всю информацию о том, что он делал в роли Зимнего Солдата, возможно, сначала он не захочет тебя видеть. Агент Романова, по крайней мере, была рядом с ним некоторое время в течение этого периода, поэтому встреча с ней должна быть меньшим шоком.

Стив чувствует, как по его коже пробегает волна чего-то... _ревности? паники?_ — но он подавляет это ощущение.  
— Я понимаю, сэр. Единственное, чего я прошу — увидеться с ним, как только он будет в состоянии справиться с этим.

— Конечно, сынок, — говорит Фьюри, хотя он родился лет на пятьдесят позже Стива, которому, как всегда, хочется рассмеяться от этого обращения. Всё в его жизни кажется слишком сюрреалистичным. — Ну а пока, я настоятельно рекомендую тебе увеличить количество встреч с твоим психотерапевтом. Ты переживаешь огромный стресс, и нам бы не хотелось, чтобы этот факт дал о себе знать в неподходящее время.

Стив не собирается вдруг расплакаться на задании посреди битвы — он успешно продолжал сражаться с Гидрой, когда гибель Баки была свежей раной на его сердце, спасибо за беспокойство. Но он понимает, что сейчас лучше не спорить, поэтому отвечает только:  
— Да, сэр.

***

Стив почти не помнит следующие несколько недель. Он не падает в обмороки от голода — значит, видимо, он всё-таки что-то ест. Никто не нападает на него с мочалками и вёдрами мыльной пены — то есть, должно быть, он ходит в душ. На его теле нет пролежней — так что, очевидно, иногда он покидает дом. Но всё это проходит мимо размытым потоком. Стив затерян в сплошном круговороте мыслей, где имя Баки смешалось с надеждами, страхами и молитвами. У трёх пар его спортивных штанов ткань истончилась на коленях от того, как много времени он проводит, скорчившись на полу и склонив голову к сложенным рукам, посылая к небу просьбы. Он более чем уверен, что остальные Мстители, скорее всего, посмеялись бы над ним — ну, как минимум Тони с Клинтом, однозначно. Наташа, возможно, молча закатила бы глаза. А Брюс, вероятно, усадил бы его рядом и непреднамеренно покровительственным тоном прочитал бы ему лекцию об азиатских вероучениях и прочих мировых религиях. Но Стив утешается так, как умеет.

Всё вокруг размыто до того самого дня, когда Наташа находит его в спортзале. Она ждёт, когда он закончит избивать боксёрский мешок, прежде чем начать говорить.  
— Он с нами, — она осторожно улыбается Стиву. — Полное восстановление займёт время, но он вернулся, и он помнит тебя.

Мешок покачивается в воздухе, и Стив хватает его обеими руками, чтобы привести в равновесие — и его, и себя.  
— Можно его увидеть?

— Ещё нет, — Наташа встряхивает головой, смахивая упавшие на глаза волосы. — Он винит себя за всё, что делал, будучи Солдатом, но это было ожидаемо. Я дам тебе знать, когда придёт время.

— Спасибо, — пальцы Стива с силой вжимаются в грубую ткань. — Скажи им... всем им: спасибо.

— Хорошо.

***

В первую неделю марта Стива привозят к зданию, ясно дав понять, что если хоть малейшая деталь пойдёт неправильно, если активность мозга Баки вдруг покажет хоть какое-то отклонение — Стива утащат от него раньше, чем он успеет договорить «какого...», и сопротивление не будет приветствоваться. Стив соглашается на эти условия. Он согласился бы пойти туда даже в сексуальном платье, стилизованном под костюм Капитана Америки, которые он видел на девушках на Хэллоуин — лишь бы ему дали увидеть Баки. Всю дорогу он то и дело вытирает мокрые от волнения ладони о свои брюки.

Баки заметно похудел, и его скулы теперь выделяются ещё резче, чем прежде. Его постригли и разрешили сбрить щетину, но левый рукав всё ещё пуст.

У Стива перехватывает дыхание, совсем как в тот момент, когда самолёт столкнулся с водой много лет назад. Ему приходится приложить все свои силы, чтобы удержаться на ногах.

— Привет, сопляк, — произносит Баки с нерешительной улыбкой, той самой, которую он всегда использовал после их ссор. — А ты всё так же обожаешь носить дурацкие парадные штаны, да?

***

Стива снимают со службы на ближайший месяц, поскольку для всех очевидно, что его голова занята другим, и он не принесёт много пользы на заданиях. Стив пытается поспорить с этим решением, потому что чувствует, что должен. Но эти попытки выходят слишком слабыми, и никто не воспринимает их всерьёз. В итоге он соглашается, что эти неубедительные аргументы вместе с его недавними пререканиями в ответ на прямые приказы — лишь очередные признаки того, что ему нужен перерыв.

Всё это означает, что теперь он может посвящать всё своё время Баки, у которого, как Стив и ожидал, бывают и хорошие, и плохие дни. Иногда они весь день играют в карты, обмениваются историями и делятся воспоминаниями. Стив знает, что эти беседы — не столько ностальгия по прошлому, сколько шаги к восстановлению. Это помогает Баки расставить события по своим местам и даёт ему подтверждение, что воспоминания в его голове действительно реальны. 

Но иногда приставленный к двери агент отрицательно качает головой, и Стиву остаётся только наблюдать сквозь одностороннее стекло, как Баки лежит на кровати, отвернувшись к стене и сжимая правой рукой пустой левый рукав.

Через четыре недели после того, как Стив и Баки впервые сели рядом, разделяемые одним метром и семьюдесятью годами, всевозможные психологи и психиатры рекомендуют переместить Баки в место с более регулярным социальным взаимодействием, чтобы помочь ему приспособиться к жизни в обществе. Услышав это, Стив звонит Тони так быстро, что его телефон, наверное, должен возмутиться тому, с какой силой он давит на экран. Далее следует гора бумажной волокиты, вызывающая у Стива желание отгрызть собственную руку — эй, а они с Баки бы стали отличной парочкой, — и наконец, Баки предоставляют официальное разрешение поселиться в Башне Мстителей.

Много подготовки не требуется — здание уже приспособлено к непредвиденным разрушительным обстоятельствам, на случай если у Брюса случится приступ Халка, или если изобретения Тони сойдут с ума и начнут всех убивать. Тут не меньше камер, чем на базе ЩИТа, а может — и больше. У Стива есть здесь своя комната, которую он использует во время заданий, чтобы не таскаться на метро в Бруклин дважды в день. Устроить всё для Баки занимает совсем мало времени.

Однако переезд не способен автоматически привести всё в норму. Баки держится молчаливо и отстранённо, его легко испугать — неожиданные столкновения с Наташей, как правило, выбивают его из колеи. Но хорошая новость в том, что в здании, набитом супергероями, всегда есть кто-то, кто сможет привести его в чувство, если он вдруг потеряет контроль.

Тяжелее всего Стиву даётся напоминать себе, что они не могут просто продолжить с того места, где прервались. Даже если когда-то они месяцами плечом к плечу сгибались в окопах и прикрывали спины друг друга на вражеской земле, даже если когда-то они делили на двоих четыре работы, пытаясь собрать денег на жизнь в крошечной квартирке в Бруклине, даже если когда-то они спали, прижавшись друг к другу в поисках тепла... всё это не значит, что сейчас всё снова в порядке. Да и Стив не собирается делать ничего такого. Теперь между ними стена, невидимая, но чудовищно реальная, и Баки не единственный, кто добавляет к ней кирпичей.

Каждую ночь Стив лежит без сна, и кровать, прежде не вызывавшая никаких мыслей, теперь кажется слишком огромной. И очередной такой ночью, наконец, всё меняется. Просто не таким образом, как Стив этого ожидал.

— Прошу прощения, Капитан Роджерс? — Стива вытягивает из сна вежливый голос Джарвиса и распылённый им в воздухе бодрящий химикат с запахом кофе. — Приношу глубочайшие извинения за то, что прерываю Ваш отдых, но Вы просили меня незамедлительно сообщать Вам о серьёзных изменениях в состоянии Сержанта Барнса. Его пульс и уровень кортизола в крови резко возросли. Полагаю, он переживает ночные кошмары. В данный момент он не представляет угрозы для себя, но вмешательство будет благоразумным решением.

Стив выбирается из постели, скользя по гладкому полу босыми ногами. Надо будет постелить ковёр или что-то вроде этого.  
— Спасибо, Джарвис. Что с дверью в его комнату?

— Заперта снаружи, согласно инструкции. Вы сможете открыть её с помощью личного кода.

— Хорошо.

Комната Баки расположена рядом, и Стив подходит к ней в считанные секунды, но его руки дрожат так сильно, что ввести пароль удаётся только с третьей попытки. Пальцы не слушаются, словно в первые дни после сыворотки, когда новое тело не подчинялось мышечной памяти, и первая попытка набрать номер на телефоне закончилась тем, что злополучный телефон был брошен через всю комнату. В этот раз кнопки даже не настоящие, лишь подсвеченные цифры на стеклянной панели, но Стив ощущает то же самое расстройство. Наконец, раздаётся какой-то звуковой сигнал, и дверь отъезжает внутрь стены.

Баки снимает свою левую руку на ночь. Агенты ЩИТа уверяют, что избавились от всех потенциально опасных триггеров в его голове, а Джарвис, к тому же, может отключить протез, если это будет необходимо, но Баки всё равно утверждает, что так ему спится лучше. Поначалу Стива беспокоил этот факт, но в данный момент он этому даже рад, поскольку таким образом сейчас он подвергается куда меньшей опасности, осторожно забираясь на кровать Баки.  
— Джарвис, включи свет, постепенно, — тихо просит Стив, и темнота комнаты тут же рассеивается под мягким оранжевым освещением. — И распыли в воздухе какое-нибудь успокаивающее средство, если есть.

Стив беседовал с докторами о кошмарах Баки, поэтому знает, что его нельзя трясти и резко будить. Человека, регулярно переживающего страшные сновидения, внезапное пробуждение лишь заставит ещё сильнее потерять ориентацию в пространстве. Ещё из прошлой жизни Стив помнит, каково это: в холодном поту выпадать из кошмара в реальность, дрожа от ужаса и не понимая, где находишься. А с Баки, который всё ещё пытается сплести воедино обрывки своего сознания и личности, нужно быть крайне осторожным.

Стиву тогда сказали — говори с ним. Установи физическую связь, обозначь своё присутствие так, чтобы это не пугало, но было ощутимо. Чтобы он почувствовал это сквозь завесу бессознательного.

Стив находит ладонь Баки и мягко сжимает её в обеих руках.  
— Эй, — зовёт он, игнорируя сухость в горле. — Баки, это я. Это Стив. Я здесь, и ты должен вернуться ко мне, хорошо? Просто слушай меня и следуй за моим голосом.

Он продолжает говорить, пока Баки дёргается из стороны в сторону и кричит что-то на русском. Стив начал брать уроки у Наташи, но она не самый терпеливый учитель, да и у них всё равно мало времени на это, поэтому сейчас Стив понятия не имеет, что значат слова Баки. Джарвис, тем временем, медленно повысил мощность ламп до создания комфортного приглушённого освещения.

Наконец, Баки просыпается, но когда это происходит, на Стива широко распахнутыми глазами смотрит вовсе не Баки. К счастью для Стива, боевые рефлексы и огромный опыт в рукопашных схватках приходятся очень кстати, и он успевает отскочить от постели и приготовиться, прежде чем Баки набрасывается на него, агрессивно рыча. Неожиданное отсутствие левой руки выбивает Баки из равновесия, но Стив уступает ему в том, что из них двоих только он пытается не причинить вред сопернику.

— Мне следует вызвать охрану? — спрашивает Джарвис, когда Баки впечатывает Стива в стену, но вскоре отшатывается в сторону, попытавшись нанести удар отсутствующей рукой.

— Нет! — выкрикивает Стив. — Всё в порядке, я разберусь! Секунду...

В итоге Стиву требуется куда больше секунды, но в конце концов он прижимает Баки к полу, удерживая его рукой поперёк груди. Ярость в глазах Баки растворяется, покидая его тело вместе с рвением к борьбе.  
— Эй, Баки, привет, — произносит Стив сквозь давление в горле, и Баки расслабляется, откидывая голову на пол.

— Всё плохо? — коротко спрашивает он хриплым голосом.

— Нет, — отвечает Стив, убирая руку с его груди. — Всё нормально.

Стив пытается помочь ему встать, но Баки пресекает эту попытку резким жестом и самостоятельно поднимается на ноги. Он добирается до кровати и падает на неё всей тяжестью своего веса, что заставляет каркас возмущённо скрипнуть.  
— Я в порядке, — бросает он, в голосе сквозит напряжение. — Не обязательно было прибегать ко мне среди ночи.

— Ещё как обязательно, — возражает Стив тихо. Содержание его собственных кошмаров изменилось в свете последних событий: там больше нет треска льда над головой, пронизывающего до костей мороза вокруг и свиста арктического ветра в ушах. Ему больше не снится, как пальцы Баки выскальзывают из его руки, после чего остаётся только беспомощно смотреть, как он летит вниз, исчезая в снежном ущелье.

Теперь в этих снах глаза Баки становятся колючими и безжизненно-серыми, когда им снова овладевает режим Зимнего Солдата, заставляя его прижать дуло пистолета ко лбу Стива. Но потом, в последнюю секунду, он всегда резко разворачивает оружие и стреляет в собственный висок.

— Ты же знаешь, я всегда найду тебя. Где бы ты ни был. Надеюсь, ты помнишь об этом.

Баки откидывается на постель с недовольной гримасой на лице, разминая пальцами левое плечо.  
— Тебе следует проверить эту сентиментальность у врача, Капитан Роджерс, — говорит он, прикрывая глаза. — Она, похоже, грозит летальным исходом. Из-за такого можно и с военной службы вылететь.

Когда он произносит это, что-то в изгибах его голоса заставляет фразу звучать куда серьёзнее, чем он, пожалуй, подразумевал. Стив сглатывает, прежде чем выдохнуть:  
— Двигайся. Я остаюсь.

— Ещё чего, — отрезает Баки, поднимаясь в сидячее положение так резко, словно его ударило током. — Это не наша крошечная квартирка в Бруклине, где умещалась только одна кровать и не было отопления, Стив. Это _Башня Мстителей_. Тут кровати размером с бассейны, а в туалетах специальные датчики, которыми Джарвис проверяет, достаточно ли мы едим клетчатки. Вот уж нет.

У Стива обрывается сердце. Они слишком близко подобрались к тому, о чём никогда не говорили, потому что заговорить об этом было бы самоубийством. Самоубийством в виде кулаков, ботинок и импровизированного оружия из подручных средств, а позднее — в виде публичного унижения и позорного увольнения с военной службы.  
— Ты прав, — отвечает он осторожно. — Это Башня Мстителей. Именно поэтому я и остаюсь, — Баки снова начинает протестовать, но Стив поднимает руку. — Нет, ты не... мы сломлены, все мы, и мы разделяем друг с другом постель чаще, чем нам хотелось бы признавать, но это ничего не значит.

Баки вскидывает брови, не скрывая шока.  
— Я впечатлён.

— Что... Нет! — Стив покраснел бы, но то, о чём идёт речь, имеет слишком большое значение, поэтому он проглатывает вспышку смущения. — Да брось, не в этом смысле! Просто у нас у всех тут есть свои причины, почему иногда тяжело спать в одиночестве, так что никто не будет осуждать за это, клянусь.

Он не собирается рассказывать Баки о чьих-то причинах — у него нет на это права, и, к тому же, он понимает только то, что на поверхности. Но он, наверное, заставал всех в этой ситуации. Кажется, никто из живущих в Башне больше недели не может избежать этого. Брюс и Тони дремали вместе на диване, прислонившись друг к другу, в бледном голубоватом свете дугового реактора, отражающемся на их лицах. Наташа и Клинт засыпали, свернувшись вместе так тесно, что трудно было разобрать, где заканчивается один и начинается другой, — но даже во сне рука Наташи, обнимающая спину Клинта, крепко сжимала пистолет.

Также нет никаких чётких разделений, с кем именно кто-то находит необходимый комфорт. Как-то раз Стив наткнулся на Брюса, который спал у Наташи на коленях, пока она перебирала его волосы руками, наполовину в сознании, и только зелёные отблески виднелись из её прикрытых глаз. Сам Стив однажды заснул на рабочем столе в мастерской Тони, сложив голову на скрещенные руки и наблюдая, как Старк возится со своими изобретениями, не прерываясь даже глубокой ночью. Никто из них не нарушал тишины разговорами, и Стив проснулся только от жужжания Дубины, любимого робота Тони, когда тот пытался укрыть его одеялом, в итоге оказавшимся пропитанной машинным маслом тряпкой. Кроме того, Стив знает, что, несмотря на причудливую смесь добродушных шуток и внезапных вспышек задумчивого молчания, Клинт великолепно делает массаж шеи и предпочитает крепко обнимать кого-нибудь во сне.

Они все часто выводят друг друга из себя, и иногда поводы, на самом деле, пугающе незначительны для команды, которая вместе спасала планету. Но порой особенность осколков в том, что их можно собрать воедино, восстановив целостность.

К сожалению, Стиву не удастся объяснить всё это Баки — да и самому себе тоже, — поэтому он лишь пожимает плечами, сцепляя руки.  
— В общем... никто не будет осуждать, или подозревать что-то. Из нашей жизни в Башне вышло бы то ещё комедийное шоу, и своими тараканами мы бы с лёгкостью завалили работой всех мозгоправов в Нью-Йорке. Это не... не знаю, всё не так, — он снова вздыхает, не находя слов. — К тому же, я был бы рад, если бы утром мне не пришлось проснуться и ещё минуту лежать в уверенности, что мне это всё приснилось, и ты всё ещё мёртв. Если хотя бы мой эгоизм заставит тебя согласиться.

— Да уж, что правда — то правда. Эгоизм из тебя так и прёт, — усмехается Баки, но всё-таки двигается в сторону, чтобы освободить для Стива место. Впрочем, это скорее демонстративный жест, чем необходимость — эта кровать размером с половину их старой квартиры, не хватает только раковины в углу. Стив вытягивает из-под него одеяла и аккуратно расправляет их.  
— Подровняй-ка углы, солдат, — произносит Баки, глядя на него снизу вверх сонно прикрытыми глазами. Стив смеётся.

— Я всё ещё заправляю постель как в армии, — признаётся Стив, наконец забираясь под одеяло. — Даже проверяю, отскакивает ли монетка, на всякий случай.* Все надо мной смеются, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать.

Баки укладывается на бок, поворачиваясь к Стиву спиной, и это вызывает такое же ощущение, какое бывает, когда спускаешься по лестнице, погрузившись в мысли, и делаешь очередной шаг в ожидании следующей ступеньки, а вместо неё спотыкаешься о ровный пол. Они никогда не спали так раньше, в своём бруклинском прошлом. Баки всегда прижимался грудью к спине Стива, обняв его худую фигуру одной рукой, чтобы было теплее. Стива раздражала эта очевидная демонстрация защиты и яркое физическое превосходство Баки. Но в то же время, ему было тепло, и даже его лёгкие, казалось, работали лучше, когда он мог не только слышать, но и чувствовать медленное спокойное дыхание Баки, так что он никогда не жаловался.

Забавно, что теперь Стив одновременно и скучает по этому, и, наоборот, неожиданно обнаруживает в себе желание самому крепко обнять Баки со спины. Может, из них двоих Баки не единственный, кого сбросили с лестницы вниз головой.

— Странные тут матрасы, — говорит Баки ни с того, ни с сего. — Не могу нормально заснуть, если в бок не упирается огромная сломанная пружина.

— Я всегда прижимал одну из них коленом, чтобы она не торчала, — Стив невольно задумывается, почему они так много предаются воспоминаниям и что они пытаются этим доказать, отчаянно цепляясь за знакомое им прошлое, пока весь мир мчится вперёд на бешеной скорости. У его психотерапевта точно нашлось бы, что сказать на этот счёт. — Тони называет их «пеной с эффектом памяти». У меня такой же, и, в общем-то, да, странная штука.

— Что ещё, к чёрту, за название такое? Старк их изобрёл?

— Да нет, этот материал сейчас везде, так что на деле всё не так футуристично, как кажется, — пальцы Стива вздрагивают на поверхности одеяла, словно рука сама по себе пытается дотянуться до Баки и прикоснуться к нему. Стив морщится и заставляет себя продолжить разговор, притворяясь, что нет ничего странного в том, что он вот так таращится на затылок Баки в темноте. — Послушай, эм, Тони говорил, что на такой постели удобно спать вместе с кем-то, потому что если один человек ворочается, второй этого не почувствует. В общем, не волнуйся, если боишься случайно меня разбудить.

Он имеет в виду, что Баки не обязательно лежать на самом краю, практически уткнувшись носом в стену, но в качестве ответа Баки лишь отдаёт честь, махнув рукой достаточно высоко, чтобы Стиву было видно.  
— Вас понял, Кэп, — говорит он, не изменяя своего положения.

Ну, значит, нет смысла давить. К тому же, Стив и сам не знает точно, чего добивается.  
— Я здесь, если буду нужен тебе, — произносит он, и слова звучат жалкими и бесполезными даже в его собственной голове, но уже поздно. Он почти добавляет «сладких снов», но успевает вовремя остановить себя. — Разбуди меня, если что.

— Договорились, — Баки молчит пару секунд, но потом вздыхает. — Эй, всё в порядке, обещаю. Прекращай уже со своим фирменным щенячьим взглядом Стива Роджерса.

— Ты меня даже не видишь!

— Мне и не нужно, — Баки немного поворачивается, и Стив видит на его губах улыбку, пусть и едва заметную. — Ага, я же говорил, вот он, щенячий взгляд. Завязывай с этим и спи уже.

— А ты не раздавай мне приказы, Сержант, — отвечает Стив, позволяя себе мимолётно дотронуться до плеча Баки.

Утром Клинт замечает, как они выходят из одной комнаты, но короткий взгляд на лицо Стива заставляет его воздержаться от комментариев.  
— Тони сказал, что заменил всю технику на кухне, — сообщает он, когда они направляются в сторону лестницы на кухню. — Не уверен, значит ли это, что теперь там будет меньше жучков или больше пожаров, но, в любом случае, я бы держался подальше.

Баки ничего не отвечает — Стив вполне уверен, что он не имеет ничего против Клинта, но он заботливо относится к Наташе, и ещё не решил, достаточно ли Клинт хорош для неё.  
— Спасибо за предупреждение, — вздыхает Стив. — Пожалуй, обойдусь хлопьями.

— Неплохая идея.

Баки усмехается, но затихает, когда Стив мягко сжимает его локоть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *По армейским порядкам постель должна быть заправлена идеально ровно, а покрывало/одеяло туго натянуто, и если бросить на поверхность монетку, она должна отскочить. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tBWmxavjAL4


End file.
